Commander Shepard is Distracted
by Carleen
Summary: I began this little story shortly after completing ME 2. Didn't really expect it to end this way. But, as you know, these things have a way of writing themselves.


TITLE: Commander Shepard is Distracted

CHAPTER: Complete

LOCATION: Normandy and Collector Base

GAME TIME LINE: Mass Effect 2

* * *

"Commander Shepard, we have arrived at the Collector base."

Startled out of a doze by Joker's announcement, the adrenaline rush pushed him up and out of bed. Only a sleepy "Shepard!" prevented him from carrying Tali vas Normandy directly to the deck with a sweep of his left arm.

Tali? He managed to catch her and set her down on her feet. Then he remembered: Her hands, her feet, the elfin face and the delicate skin she had so badly wanted to feel next to his.

Yes. Hell yes, to all the above. _How did she get back in that suit so fast? _It had taken him a nearly thirty minutes to get her out of it. That the Universe could still open such a surprise package had genuinely humbled him.

They both ran for the door, but he stopped her. "You come back to me, he growled. "No matter what happens."

"Of course, Shepard," she said with her usual optimism. "I'll meet you right back here."

"Consider it an order."

It was that promise and the gift of herself that kept him charging forward, making impossible decisions in an impossible situation. They fought their way through the ship relying on EDI's guidance toward what they could not know. Employing his biotics in symphony with Garrus. Grunt, charging foreword heedless of what lay ahead. Tali behind him covering for them as they continued forward.

It had taken all his training to order her into that heat tunnel to disengage the computers. His head knew her to be fearless, strong and capable. His heart wanted to protect her, keep her to himself, and touch that skin again.

"Shepard!" Shepard's musings had brought him face to face with a Husk. It took a swipe at his head and he ducked. Garrus fired at it but the shot swung wide. Tali charged in and dropped the creature with the butt of her shotgun.

"You will find Shepard, that quarian females are quite protective of their mates. You must stay alert. I cannot focus solely on you."

He grabbed her arm and pulled her close. "Apologies, Engineer. It's just that I fell in love this afternoon and I'm a little distracted." He felt her go limp against him.

"Tali!" Get your skinny ass and that shotgun over here, called Garrus from a few yards away. We need you here! Now!"

The quarian whirled away from Shepard and sprinted to the spot where Garrus knelt. Where were the others? He'd split them up into teams. _Are you okay, Miranda?_ It was then that it hit him with such force that he paused for a second. Garrus had just dropped back to cover him and Tali moved up with her back to his. They were more than just a group of strangers now. He looked at them each with the pride of a leader who knows his people and the humility that they would follow him into this. The knowledge that Tali would always be there watching his back settled over him like a shield.

"Shepard! What in the bloody hell is the hold up?" Zaeed yelled from ahead, breaking Shepard out of his thoughts.

"Come on, Shepard."

"Let's move!" His voice sounded hoarse to him, but he shook it off as he set off at a jog.

With a great crash, the world suddenly went quiet. Joker's voice broke through the silence. He was headed to the rendezvous point with all hands. Zaeed joined them on the platform and they raced for the ship as the Normandy swung into view. The doors opened beckoning them forward and there stood Joker ready to provide cover fire. Miranda was actually grinning as Jacob grabbed her hand and swing her aboard. Tali went next as Jacob caught her too. Garrus climbed in and Zaeed scrambled aboard last.

"Commander! Now."

Commander Shepard stopped to look back at the carnage behind them. Alien blood, alien bodies, connections popping everywhere, fires leaking fumes into the air his suit filters couldn't keep out. His gut told him this wasn't their last battle but it was their first victory. For now his team was safe and the Normandy hovered there. Waiting. Beckoning. Home.

Jack yelled from the hatch, effectively pulling him from his thoughts again.

"Shepard, gitcher ass over here or I'll have target practice on those brass balls of yours. Move!"

Finally, he started running. Many platforms had fallen away and he had to jump to reach the Normandy. He launched his body toward the hatch even as she was moving away. Locking his eyes on Tali's visor and remembering those silver green eyes. He ran to her. Just catching the lip of the hatch, legs swung out and his body weight pulling at this grip. The fluctuating gravity of the Collector Base in its death throes grabbed at him. It was Tali who pulled him up and into the arms of his crew.

"We're outta here!" Joker shouted.

Commander Shepard silently counted heads. They'd made it. There was Miranda smiling at him, leaning into Jacob as the held her firmly against his side. Jacob let out a war hoop and kissed Miranda soundly on the cheek. Even Jack was smiling. Zaeed shook his hand, "Helluva fight, Commander. Damn good. Did I ever tell you about the time...?"

Joker's voice interrupted his story. Shepard turned toward the cockpit, but overheard Jack say, "I'd like to hear it."

"Sir that base is going to blow. It'll be safer if everyone took their places."

"I concur, Commander," EDI confirmed.

"As you were everyone. We can celebrate as soon as we get back to normal space."

And celebrate they did. As soon as the Normandy popped out of the Omega Relay, Joker broke out the small keg of beer he'd been hiding. Garrus shared a bottle of Turian Brandy and Shepard passed around his secret stash of single malt scotch. No one had bothered to change out of their battle gear. It seemed far more important just to be together and celebrate life.

Later, the Commander slipped quietly away for a shower and some sleep. He'd forgotten about the order he'd issued several hours ago. The door to his quarters slid open to reveal Tali sitting on the side of his bed. The sheet pulled up modestly over her breasts and those silver green eyes wide with question.

"You ordered me to meet you back here. I didn't know what time or if you really meant it… And I wasn't sure what you might like. I mean me... like this...?"

By the time Shepard reached the side of the bed he was naked. His armor strewn in an untidy line from the door to Tali. As he reached the side of the bed he pitched himself forward, scooping Tali up in his arms and holding her lithe form against him as he rolled across the mattress. Before she could catch her breath, she was pinned beneath her commanding officer. His mouth devouring hers and his hands full of the delicate flesh of her body. Along with everything else about this, which was new to her, this kissing thing was very interesting. She decided she liked it very much.

"Everything is perfect Tali. Just perfect."

"Just following orders, sir." She giggled and went back to kissing, realizing just then that her legs fit over his hips and she pulled him closer still. He groaned in response and she heard him say something, which sounded very much like he was appealing to one of his human deities. _Why would he do that now?_ She'd never heard him refer to a deity before. Eventually, she would figure it out. For now, she went back to categorizing each new sensation as it occurred. Shepard moved away from her slightly to nudge her legs apart and he whispered against her mouth as he pushed himself into her.

Which one of these sensations did she like best?

While Tali was marveling at the different textures of Shepard's skin. Balancing the sensations of his penetration against the pressure of his hands on her body. The feel of the air on her bare skin and the weight of Shepard's body on her's. Shepard realized through a haze of desire that his little Fauve had gone very still.

"Tali? You okay?"

"Of course, Shepard."

"Am I hurting you?"

"No."

"Then…what? He looked down at her. "Ms. vas Normandy, this is not an engineering algorithm for you to process."

"But it does follow certain predictable parameters. I was simply applying… ."

Dr. Mordin had assured him that quarians and Humans had similar enough anatomy to make sex not only possible but also successful. Therefore, Commander Shepard: Guardian of Citadel and Reaper Scourge, decided it was time to explore a little more unknown territory. He slipped away from her and although she reached for him in protest, he ignored her. With his usual determination for achieving success at any cost, he applied himself with heroic dedication. Until…

"Keelaaaah!"


End file.
